Wedding Bells Won't Ring
by ArtsyPaige
Summary: 4 months after TDWT ended and Heather is living in Quebec City, Canada as a wedding planner. Alejandro is living with his fiance Esmerelda in Barcelona, Spain and will soon marry her. What will happen when Esmerelda hires Heather as their wedding planner?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yeah! This'll be my first multi-chapter story! Please enjoy!

**Heather:**

It was just another busy day at the office. Phones ringing like usual and paper rustling in all directions. Heather was busying trying to find a paper with details on the food the Anderson's wanted for their wedding dinner.

"Ugh. This is so stupid, why can't they just send me another list instead of making me look through all of these god damn papers!" Growing frustrated Heather sighed and sat down. _I looked just about everywhere! Where could have those stupid papers have possibly gone..._ then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Groaning she yelled "LINDSAY!".

Lindsay rushed into the room with her toe nails still drying, "Yeah Heather?". Grunting, Heather asked "Lindsay, did you by any chance take a light blue paper that was on my desk?". Lindsay's face brightened up "Yeah actually! It was the **perfect** shade of blue I was looking for and-". "Lindsay!" Heather spat "I needed those papers so I could start with the food for the Andersons!".

"OHHH okay well that_ might_ be a problem because I had to use the papers to show Zoey the right shade of blue for the flowers I was trying to order and I think I left them at the her shop...".

"AUGH LINDSAY! Just.. can you PLEASE get those papers back?" Lindsay smiled and said "Okie dokie Heather!"and cheerfully left the room singing Blame It On The Girls by Mika.

Sighing Heather sank into her chair. Working as wedding planners with Gwen, Courtney, and Lindsay was just so much damn work. After TDWT ended, obviously that jerk Chris wasn't just going to hand her a replacement million dollars. The best she could do was sue.. which worked and got herself $700,000. With the money she could _finally_ start living by herself in Quebec City and getting herself a good job with great pay.

After that she tried her best to find Alejandro, but no one seemed to know where he was anymore. Even Sierra the crazy Total Drama stalker fan had no idea where he was anymore and that's _saying _something_. _Sighing memories started rushing in her mind about her checking hospital after hospital, contacting just about anyone who might have a possible clue of where he had been.. and eventually asking his family. But... nothing...

It's been about** 4 months** and **nothing**._ Nada. Zip. __**Zero. **_She really wanted to find him, not for any.. particular reason.. just... to see how he's doing, that's all... Everyone she knew kept telling her to _forget_, and move on, _especially_ Leshawna and Bridgette. He had been nothing but a strong competitor that broke women's hearts time after time again.

No matter how much Heather hated to admit it: she still loved Alejandro. That entire time looking for him, hoping he would be alright made her almost start crying, which was ridiculous! Heather had never cried over a guy before and wasn't planning to! **Still **she missed his cocky smile and superior attitude, the way he could make her smile like a sap and fuel her fire to be the very best.

Sinking in her chair Heather laid her head back with eyes closed and was starting to snooze off when suddenly Courtney burst into the room with the telephone.

"Heather!" Courtney yelled, "Don't you **dare** go to sleep! I just got an urgent call for you all the way from **Spain**!". Sighing Heather picked up the phone from Courtney and using her best "you didn't just stop me from having a nap" voice she said "Hello? The Wedding Planners, Heather speaking" "Hi!" A happy little voice replied "Me and my fiance are soon getting going to get married! We've been together for about 3 months-" _God what kind of couple gets married after only 3 months of being together?_ Heather thought "and now we're trying to plan our wedding!"

"Great then, so tell me.. what's your name? And where is the wedding going to be in?" The overly happy girl giggled and said "Oh okay! My name is Esmerelda Sarabia, and the wedding is to be held in Barcelona, Spain! One of the _most_ romantic cities in all of Spain.." Sighing the girl sounded like a serious love puppy and its was nauseating to listen to. Wanting to make this stop Heather quickly said "Of course! So.. how much of the wedding will I have to do?" Esmerelda hesitated and said "Oh never mind that! Just.. I'll email you the address, pay for your flight here and your stay at this great 5-star hotel I know of! And we'll discuss the details at my house. I'll see you there!" Esmerelda quickly hung up and 5 minutes later an email popped up on Heather's laptop with the details of the location and payment.

Heather sighed and walked over to her laptop. _Well... this'll be one hell of a wedding coming all the way from __**Spain**__.._

**Alejandro:**

Alejandro lazily lied on a beach chair shirtless out of the patio to his house. It had been 4 months since that horrific show TDWT had ended.. cringing Alejandro remembered all the hard work he had put in, all the eliminations.. and especially _her._

The love of his life but also the bane of his existence he tried his best to fight how he felt towards her but to no avail. That fateful day of the finale came and in the heat of the moment, he confessed his true feeling to her, to the other cast mates and to probably the entire world.

But even after all of that she went and betrayed him. Kneeing him in his weakest point and sliding off that volcano riding a giant block of ice. But did it **end** there? No not even close, that volcano erupted thanks to the _idiota _Chris and he met his doom with the lava. Shortly after he vaguely remember being put into that horrible robot suit to "heal". Luckily his mamá was able to get him out of that ridiculous suit in time and within a month he had healed very fast.

Even though his physical scars had healed, his emotional ones.. especially his love for Heather were hurt beyond repair. He wasn't sure how he felt towards her anymore. One side of him just wanted her back and prayed she still loved him with all of her heart but the other side wanted _venganza, _just a way to get back at her for breaking his heart.

But his heart knew he just wanted Heather back. Even after all the pain and torture he had endured, he just wanted her back in his life. He wanted her sweet lips and beauty back in his life._ Dios mío,_ he thought, was_ this what true love felt like?_

Blushing slightly Alejandro had never felt such emotions before. He had never felt this strongly in love with someone as he did with Heather. Thinking of her now made his heart flutter. By watching Heather on TDI he had guessed that her hair has grown back to it's former glory: beautiful, black and long. He could imagine it now, her glaring at him with those beautiful steel grey eyes so full of emotion and passion.

His fantasy was suddenly stopped short by a happy girl giggling and massaging his shoulders. "_Hola mi caballero de brillante armadura..."_ she purred at him. "Ah hello my beautiful fiance. How are you?" The girl said "Oh I just talked to that wedding planner in Quebec City and she agreed! She'll be here in about 2 days or so, so get ready to start planning our wedding!" _Dios mío, a wedding? It's only been 3 months!_ "Of course my love! We'll get started as soon as she arrives, what's her name?"

"Oh.. it's um Hathy or something.. I can't remember, I just know it had an H in it" "Oh alright then, I can't wait to meet her!" When his fiance had left Alejandro sighed and sank even more into his chair. _A wedding?! She is loco if she thinks I'll marry her so soon!_

Alejandro grunted for even though he didn't want to marry her. It had all be arranged. After Alejandro had gotten out of the hospital, his family wanted him to forget Heather as soon as possible so they had set him up with an arranged marriage. The girl they had picked out was probably what they thought Alejandro wanted: she was beautiful, smart, a great cook, and had a good personality. But she and no other women could be his Heather. She was beautiful beyond compare, smart, evil and was quite talented in just about anything, like himself.

Alejandro slowly got up and walked to his room. _Dios mío, please let something... ANYthing happen that could stop him from marrying the wrong women and finding his amor._

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoy this a lot! I'm having fun writing this :D and I actually do more research on this than on most assignments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hehe let's see what will happen, shall we? *evilly laughs*

**Heather:**

As Heather sat in her chair on the plane to Barcelona, she started to wonder exactly _who_ were the people she was helping with the wedding? By the way Esmerelda sounded, and the fact that this couple had only been together for _3 months_ struck her as the "we think we're in love but will get a divorce a year later" couple.

Sad as that was, this couple was insanely rich and was going to pay Heather a huge amount of money. So why should she interfere? They'll be in so much "love" that it wouldn't even matter if the wedding was held at a dump.

Snickering Heather could imagine it now. Two sad love puppies saying their wedding vows on top of some trash. This made Heather start laugh out loud and hold on to her sides. Which earned her a few annoyed and worried looks from the other passengers.

Tuning down her laughter before some flight attendant told her to be quiet, Heather remembered right before she left she put Courtney in charge of the store much to everyone's dismay and shock.

_"**What?!** Heather are you crazy?! You can't put __**Courtney**__ in charge!" Gwen protested. "Yeah! She never lets me paint my nails during break like you do!" Lindsay agreed with a pouty face. "Sorry girls but who knows how long I'll be away! And I **know** for a fact that Courtney wouldn't go and give a entirely __**black**__ wedding or just suggest holding the wedding at a mall!" Heather said with a defying voice. "Ugh. Fine then" They both replied with, while Courtney just hung back enjoying the fact that she would soon have power._

_God I hope Courtney hasn't done anything __**too **__crazy with Gwen and Lindsay yet.. _Heather's worrying thoughts were soon interrupted by the plane's pilot announcing they have just landed in Barcelona.

As Heather got off the plane the first thing she noticed was that it was **extremely** hot here. Today had not been a good time to wear skinny jeans and a thick shirt. She started to fan herself as best as she could until she got in.

But even being _in_ the airport didn't make her feel any cooler. It would take about 30 minutes for Heather to find her luggage. And when she did she was going to run into the bathroom and wear the most "summery" thing she could find that _wasn't_ her swimsuit.

When she came out of the stall she was wearing a bright red sun dress and matching flats. It wasn't really her style but until she bought some new clothes she was stuck wearing it.

Still feeling warm she tied her long hair up into a ponytail like she had done on TDI and rushed out of the bathroom. Walking around she felt weird wearing this dress, like someone she knew was going to see her in it but that isn't even possible!

No one and especially not anyone from **Total Drama** was going to see her in it. She shook the feeling off and rushed outside to catch a taxi that would take her to the hotel.

When she made saw the hotel, she was really impressed in what Esmerelda had payed for. The hotel was a huge beautiful building with amazing balcony rooms. Covered with enough palm trees to fill a backyard, and a huge fountain. Heather stared in awe as she dragged her suitcase into the lobby. At the check out desk the manager greeted her and handed her the card to her room.

As she was walking towards the elevator, she was looking up at the beautiful chandelier when suddenly she bumped into an elderly man. "Oh my god! I'm really sorry!" Heather exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet to help him up. Laughing the old man said "It's alright! I'm not old enough to let something like falling over kill me!"

There was something very familiar about this man.. Heather wasn't sure what. He was about 5 feet tall holding a walking cane, back bent over. Probably how all old men looked like in Spain but it was his emerald green eyes that struck Heather.

"Are you sure your alright?" Heather asked cautiously. "Yes, yes I'll be alright but thank you for the concern." the old man replied with. "I'm so sorry young lady, it's been a pleasure but I need to go back to my room. I am going to be moving in with my grandson and his fiance for a while. Apparently the family wants to make sure I "approve" of the girl." He said chuckling.

"Okay then.. and sorry again about making you fall and stuff" Heather muttered embarrassed. "Apology accepted" Smiling warmly the old man walked away. _I haven't even been in Barcelona for more than an __**hour**__ and I already screwed something up! Ugh. _Heather thought as she walked into the elevator.

As soon as Heather had checked into her room, she took her laptop out and logged into the hotel's internet. When it let her in, Heather checked the email Esmerelda sent with the address. _Okay so 6785 Elden Street, that's.. a 20 minute drive from here..._

Taking a taxi, Heather was in front of the mansion and knocking at the gate in only about 20 minutes. _These people really.. are just.. **set** for life. Ugh. **Rich people.**_

Heather walked up to an intercom and pressed the button. About a minute later a guard answered and said "Hello, what is your name and what business do you have here?" _A guard? Seriously? _Heather thought.

"Oh um I'm Heather from the Wedding Planners, I was hired to help plan a wedding?"

The intercom went silent and in 5 seconds the gates slowly opened up. Heather stepped in, walking on the pebble road leading to the front door. Heather started knocking when she noticed the door was just unlocked. Slowly pushing it open Heather began to say "Hello? Is anyone here-" when suddenly Heather gasped saw something she really wish she **hadn't **seen.

**Alejandro: **

_Esmerelda, you need to practice kissing more. This is quite disgusting. _Alejandro was lying down on the couch with Esmerelda as they were busying kissing each other in the living room. Esmerelda pulled away from Alejandro's lips with a devilish look on her face.

She was about to lean in for more when suddenly a embarrassed voice from the front door went "Uh sorry to stop this "love-fest" I think I'll just leave.."

Sighing Alejandro was relieved that someone had come to stop this nightmare. Esmerelda sat up to face the person at the front door. Alejandro didn't feel like getting up so he just lay back on the couch enjoying the ending of their kissing.

He listened as Esmerelda said "Oh, Hi Hathy! It's great that you came so fast over to Barcelona sorry! Me and my hubby were busying kissing" She giggled at that comment. _Hubby? What a ridiculous nickname I hope Esmerelda doesn't plan on calling me that often._ He could hear as whoever this wedding planner was snicker slightly. "Well actually my a name isn't Hathy it's-" "Oh whatever! I'm just glad your here!" Esmerelda said happily.

"Come and sit on that couch over there!" Esmerelda said cheerfully. "Alright then" Alejandro felt Esmerelda nudge him to get up. He sighed and when he opened his eyes he saw **Heather** sitting on the couch across from them. There were about a million emotions that had entered his mind at that moment but there were too many to even start to describe.

Quickly he got up and sat with Esmerelda and stared at Heather. She was even more beautiful than she had been on TDWT. There she was wearing a beautiful red sun dress that suited her well. She hadn't noticed though, that he was there. She was busy trying to fix her ponytail and was looking around the room.

When she did turn to look at him her eyes suddenly went wide and she couldn't speak. She completely choked up. Esmerelda hadn't noticed though and cheerfully told Heather "Welcome to our home!" Heather hadn't heard a single word that Esmerelda had just spoken.

Her eyes were still fixed on Alejandro, just sitting there as a million expressions entered her face. Alejandro guessed she was feeling the same millions of emotions that he did.

Esmerelda had noticed and growing concerned asked "Um.. Hathy ? Are you okay?" Heather snapped back into reality blushing slightly and quickly replied with "What? Oh uh sorry Esmerelda, I was just uh.. noticing your.. paintings.. they're.. really nice.."

"Well thanks Hathy!" Esmerelda said while smiling warmly. "Oh and another thing: My name is Heather, Esmerelda.. **not** Hathy." Heather said slightly irritated.

"Got it, alright well let me introduce you to my hubby Alejandro!, Alejandro say hello! ...Alejandro?"

Esmerelda noticed that Alejandro was just sitting there with a shocked look on his face. "Hubby? Is something wrong..?"

Alejandro suddenly snapped back into reality and replied with "Ah sorry Esmerelda, well hello Heather" Alejandro said trying his best not to sound like he knew Heather all too well.

Esmerelda suddenly noticed the way that they were looking at each other, and asked "Do.. Do you two **know** each other ?" Alejandro and Heather were both caught off guard but soon recovered and exclaimed at the same time "What? Of course **not**!"

They both nervously smiled and laughed hoping Esmerelda was dumb enough to believe them. Lucky for them she was. "Oh! Sorry for asking.. so Heather, as you know I've called you here to help plan the wedding- _Wait.. **Heather** is planning the wedding?! _Alejandro thought in a panic. Alejandro couldn't believe it, his own _amor_ was helping him marry the wrong women.

Alejandro just sat there completely dumbfounded. As Esmerelda continued to say "-and I know this is a lot but I was wondering if you would plan the _whole_ wedding.." she said nervously laughing. Heather's eyes went wide, "A **whole** wedding? I've only done some parts of a wedding! Nothing like a _entire wedding_!" Heather exclaimed, gesturing her hands to make a point and leaning into the couch even more.

"Oh I'm sure you'll do a great job! Please say you'll do it ?" Esmerelda pleaded with wide eyes. Heather was silent for a second, thinking. She finally spoke and said "FINE, but it will take a a while. I'd say at least.. 4 months.." "WHAT?!" Esmerelda exclaimed. "4 **months**?"

"Yeah sorry I know thats pretty unexpected but it'll take me a while to do ordering and figure out what you um.. two want" Heather said trying not to meet Alejandro's eyes. As Esmerelda and Heather continue to talk, none of them realized that Alejandro wasn't paying attention. All he thought of was: _I am to marry the wrong women and my love is **helping** to make this happen? What a nightmare!_

But as he continued to think he realized that he had 4months.. He had 4 months to make Heather fall in love with him again... and 4 months to make this arranged marriage go away.. _Mi amor I promise that I will **not **let you go this time.. I **promise**..._

**Author's Note: **Well here it is! The Alejandro and Heather meet up moment... You guys like? (I hope so)_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: I'm really glad that so many of you like me story! I'm also really glad that some people nicely criticized it which gave me few new ideas! So... enjoy this chapter of Wedding Bells Won't Ring.

**Heather:**

After Heather was done talking to Esmerelda, all she wanted to do was run straight out the door and leave. Heck, the second she _saw_ him she wanted to run out the door but her body had betrayed her and tensed up. Making it hard for her to try and even move much.

When Esmerelda and Heather finished talking, Esmerelda got up and said "Well you don't **have **to leave so soon!-" _Oh I think I really **should** leave.._ Heather thought, "I have some lemonade, ...would you like a cup?" "What? Oh um sure, yeah some lemonade would be great" Heather said lying right through her teeth.

As soon as she calls up a taxi, Heather was going straight to her hotel room and falling asleep. There is a frickin _6 hour difference_ from here to Quebec City and a nap sounded _really_ good right now.

While she waited Heather noticed that Alejandro had been staring at her. This made her blush slightly. Even though she liked the attention she was fairly creeped out. Hoping to make it stop, Heather said as normally as possible "So **you're **getting married?" smirking to try and lighten the mood.

Alejandro suddenly snapped back into reality and noticed that he had been staring... and that Heather had noticed as well. He starting blushing quickly while trying to say "Yes, I am", but all that came out was "Oh um.. uh..". He couldn't even speak correctly which made his cheeks burn.

Esmerelda suddenly came back with the lemonade. Smiling she said "Here you go Heather!" as she tried to hand Heather the lemonade. But Heather couldn't stand one more minute of this. This was _way_ too much to handle in one day. First of all, she moves all the way to **Spain **just to find out _Alejandro_ was getting married?!

So Heather said as politely as possible "I'm really sorry Esmerelda but I have to go back to my hotel room.. you know just uh, get more comfortable here.." Disappointed that Heather couldn't stay any longer, Esmerelda went "Oh.. okay then.. it's been great meeting up with you Heather.."

Nodding Heather rushed out the door as fast as she could without Esmerelda noticing. When she did get out of the house Heather started running down the pebble road as fast as she could. Not looking as to where she was going, she slammed herself into the gardener. "Oof!" they both yelled as they rolled down the hill.

As Heather was rolling down the hill, everything was spinning. When she finally stopped moving, Heather's head was very dizzy, everything was so disoriented and fuzzy and she felt like she was going to barf. A gloved hand extended itself towards Heather.

Heather gratefully took the hand. When she was on her own two feet again she looked up and saw a young man. Probably only 17 or 18 years old. "Next time maybe you should _watch_ where you're going" the gardener muttered slightly annoyed. Frowning Heather said "Sorry about that" through her teeth.

As the gardener was wiping the dirt off his shirt, Heather got a good look at him. He was about '5"7, his hair was jet black and his eyes were a brilliant yellow. He was also tan, just like everyone else here.

Out of nowhere Heather went and said "Hi, I'm Heather" extending her hand. Slightly startled, the gardener said "Hello, I'm Ricardo" taking her hand and shaking it. Heather continued by saying "Look I _am_ really sorry, I just wasn't looking where I was going and-" "It's alright" Ricardo reassured, "Sorry I should have seen you running down the hill too and.. wait, why _were_ you running down so quickly?" Ricardo questioned raising his eyebrow.

'Well um it's just something I saw that's all.." Heather quickly answered. "Ah" Ricardo said "You must mean Esmerelda and Alejandro kissing.. _again._" he said chuckling. "Man those two are just_ crazy_ about each other, you know what I mean? I have **never**-" "Alright alright I get it!" Heather exclaimed not wanting to hear _any of it._

Surprised, Ricardo dropped the subject. "Anyway I should be going, I'll see you soon" Heather said as she started walking down the hill.

_Ugh do people **actually** think that Alejandro would **ever** like that prissy little rich girl? Not that **I **care or anything... _Heather thought feeling annoyed.

When Heather got to her hotel room, she threw herself on her bed and started to think. She kept thinking.. at about what just happened with her and Alejandro. When she saw _him _sitting there on that couch she wanted to run but since her body wouldn't let her do that, she was forced to stay and listen.

After that, a million emotions had entered her mind. She felt happy, shocked, and upset all at the same time, a horrible combination of emotions.

Her mind went blank as Esmerelda talked. All she could think about while looking at Alejandro was just how amazing he looked. His body had completely healed from the lava. His hair had all grown back and his emerald eyes were as beautiful as ever.

As much as Heather hated to admit it.. he just looked so perfect.. God was it even possible that he looked even **better **than before?

But all of these happy lovey thoughts were suddenly replaced with when Heather suddenly realized **he. was. getting. _married_.** He was marrying that little prissy "_way_ too nice" girl who probably didn't know a thing about Alejandro like Heather did!

If Heather didn't know better.. she would say that she was actually a_ little_ jealous.. But that is so stupid! How could Esmerelda** possibly** compare to herself?

Grunting Heather lay her head on the pillow, closed her eyes and fell asleep. When she fluttered her eyelids open again, it was already 6pm but Heather was _way_ too awake to try and fall sleep again.

_What the hell do I do now? I don't have any friends who live here.. I barely know anyone and there is **no way** I'm going back to the mansion.. _Heather thought.

Heather's thoughts were soon interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Picking it up, Heather said feeling annoyed "Hello?". "Hi Heather!" Esmerelda answered. _Oh no.._

"What's the matter Esmerelda?" Heather asked hoping this conversation wouldn't last too long. "Well it's just that me and my hubby-" _I really hope she doesn't call Alejandro that often.. "_were talking and thought it would be fun if you moved into our house!" _Wait_ _**what?** No no no no no no NO! _Heather thought in a panic. _Move **in?** That can**not** happen! _

Quickly Heather went "Are you _sure _about that Esmerelda?" Heather asked panicking. "Oh yes! Alejandro really would like to talk with you more about the wedding planning and some other things too" Esmerelda went on.

_Alejandro wants to talk? I don't **want** to talk to him! He's probably planning some kind of revenge on me... oh no... _Heather thought groaning.

What on Earth could he possibly want to talk to Heather about? Hearing that he wants her to stay at _his house_ didn't help her think straight either...

Esmerelda finally said "Well just bring your stuff over by 8pm okay? Can't wait to see you at our house again!" "Wait Esmereld-" Too late. Esmerelda had hung up the phone.

Heather just sat there with her cellphone in her hand and thought _**What** I am going to do ?_

After some time trying to stall, Heather sighed and dragged her suitcase out the entrance of the hotel. _It was fun while it lasted I guess.._

As she made her way to the gate she saw Ricardo bent over watering the roses. "Hey Ricardo!" Heather yelled to get his attention. It worked and caused Ricardo to spin around spraying water everywhere. "Wha-? Oh Heather it's just you! Hey what are you doing here so late..?" Ricardo asked noticing the suitcase.

"Yeah well Alejandro and Esmerelda have "invited" me to live with them" Heather said showing the annoyance in her voice.

"Well I'll let you in through the employee entrance-" Ricardo said. "Whoa there gardener, I do _not_ come in through employee entrances!" Heather protested crossing her arms and stamping her foot.

"Well you **are **working for them aren't you? Come on it's not **that** bad" Ricardo said playfully and rolling his eyes.

"Fine fine but lets make this quick got it?" "Whatever you say "ice queen" Ricardo said snickering. "Hey! I am no ice queen!" Heather went. "Oh I wouldn't be _so_ sure.." Ricardo said chuckling.

_This isn't as bad as I thought I guess... I just maybe made a friend here ? _Heather questioned as she followed Ricardo towards the door.

**Alejandro:**

_It has been done. _Smirking Alejandro checked for the time, 7:45pm. Heather will have to show up soon at 8pm or Esmerelda will just keep begging her to until she gives in.

Esmerelda has done this method of getting what she wants to Alejandro a multiple of times. Who knew that annoying skill could come in handy?

Laying back on the couch Alejandro closed his eyes and remembered earlier in that day how he just stared at Heather as Esmerelda was getting lemonade. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to let Heather catching him staring at her like that!

Talking didn't help either for as he tried to talk, nothing but inhuman noises exited his mouth making him look like a buffoon. _I hope that Heather and I will have a chance to.. "talk"_ he thought.

As he was thinking he heard a knock at the door. _Ah that must be her right now.._ As Alejandro got up to grab the door knob, he heard Heather laughing. _Heather laughing? Was that even possible?_ Unsure as what happening he looked through the peep hole.

What he saw made him start seeing red. It was the gardener Ricardo joking around with Heather.. _his _Heather.. and he was actually making her.. laugh? And look so lovely and happy?! Grinding his teeth he quickly swung the door open startling Heather and Ricardo.

"Hola Heather so glad you could make it" Alejandro said with a hint of annoyance. Heather walked in and Alejandro continued with "Thank you Ricardo for escorting Heather here" and before Ricardo could get a word in, Alejandro swung the door in his face.

As Alejandro turned around he saw Heather eyeing him, raising her eyebrow at him and placing her hands on her hips. "What?" Alejandro asked annoyed and fearing she knew what just happened. "You don't **have **to slam a door in someone's face okay? Ricardo is a nice person, so don't treat him like dirt." Heather retorted back.

Shocked Alejandro's jaw dropped wide open. _Heather actually **cares **for the gardener?!_ As he just stood there jaw open, Heather turned around dragging her suitcase.

"Well?" Heather asked annoyed. "W-well what?" Alejandro tried to say without sounding shocked at what Heather had just advised to him. "Are you or are you **not going to show me to my room?" **Heather said growing bored and showing plenty of attitude.

"Of course, follow me" Alejandro said as he gestured his hand towards the stairs. Grunting Heather slowly made her way up the stairs with her suitcase in both hands.

"It would be lovely if you helped me a little!" Heather snapped at Alejandro as he just stood at the top of the stairs smirking while Heather was only halfway there.

"Ehh I'd rather not, it _is_ fun to watch you struggle at something.." Alejandro went on, smirking looking so full of himself. "You are a grade A jerk, you know that?" Heather growled lugging the suitcase.

"Psh jerk _maybe_ but at least I am "_Grade A_" as you said, only the best of the best" Alejandro said raising his eyebrows. Heather merely rolled her eyes annoyed as she finally made her way up the final step.

"Let's just get this over with!" Heather wheezed as she tried to catch her breath. "It will be my pleasure" Alejandro said lightly walking towards the west wing, arms behind his back.

He had to admit, making fun of Heather has never been so satisfying. He could hear her trying to catch up dragging the suitcase along. As much as he loved every second of this, he did feel slightly bad for making her carry her own luggage.

So as a gentleman, he turned around and grabbed her suitcase handle, aggressively raising it up just to make it appear as though he was annoyed with all the noise and was only trying to make it stop. Oh the things he did just so she didn't know he still loved her.. what a beautiful temptress she was and always _will_ be.

Startled Heather stood back as Alejandro looking annoyed started walking to the end of the hall, her suitcase in hand, to a two door entrance. He turned the knob of one of the doors and looking at Heather, gestured with his free hand for Heather to step inside.

When Heather walked in her first reaction was to gasp. The room was far more beautiful than the hotel room by a long shot. As she looked around, Alejandro said "I hope everything is to your liking?" Heather turned to him and went "Yeah.. this is really nice.. thank you.." smiling a little. Alejandro's heart fluttered as he just merely nodded and tried not to meet her eyes.

When he had walked a far enough distance in the hallway, he let a breath of relief escape his body. _Alright Alejandro, she likes the room and doesn't **appear** to hate you.._ What Heather didn't know was that Alejandro had spent a good 3 hours putting in the finest furniture, sheets and colors that he could buy in such a short amount of time to satisfy her.

It also didn't hurt that Alejandro was just two doors away from her room. Smiling Alejandro whistled walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

He just kept wondering to himself.. will 4 months of living with Heather pay off and she'll be his again? He really hopes so.

As he continued to think he also thought of Ricardo.. there is no possible way Heather harbored any kind of _romantic _feelings for him.. could she? With Heather he was never too sure, but then again no women had ever made him feel like this as Heather did.. so unsure of himself and wanting more and more.

He sighed grabbing a bowl and the cereal box. But if Heather _did _have _some_ kind of feelings for Ricardo.. _oh_... Ricardo would be in for a world of _pain._

**Heather:**

Heather just stood there looking all over the bedroom. Everything just looked so beautiful. And Heather couldn't believe this entire room was all for herself. It was huge first of all. Three times the size of her entire apartment.

It was also completely furnished. But it didn't stop there, as Heather walked around she discovered a door leading to a huge bathroom. And another one leading into a walk-in-closet.

Smiling liking a idiot, Heather couldn't believe Alejandro let her have this room. She was just an employee after all, just working for him and his _fiance _Esmerelda.

Heather suddenly snapped back into reality, realizing that Alejandro and Esmerelda were getting _married_. Of course Alejandro doesn't love her! He's just being nice!

All of_ this_ was to be polite and probably so that Heather would feel grateful and make a amazing wedding. She felt like an idiot for almost falling for his act.

_Get it toGETher Heather.. remember.. he's getting married.. and you're helping to make it happen.._ Heather thought trying to remind herself why she was here in the first place.

Still.. she couldn't help feeling that deep down.. Alejandro still cares for her.. and that she still cares for him..

**Author's Note: **Woo hoo DRRRAAMMMAAA! So I've added Ricardo the gardener :D Hmmmm I wonder what will happen next time?! Please enjoy my story :3 It's a blast making this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ** You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to know that people like my story :D Well HERE WE GOOOOO (I'm starting at Alejandro's POV because I wrote WAY to much for Heather.. but maybe that's just me :P)

**Alejandro:**

Alejandro's eyelids slowly opened as he stared at the ceiling. Yawning he lazily tried to fall back asleep but no avail. Trying to live with Heather was proving to be a more difficult challenge than he had expected.

It has been two weeks since she's moved in, but she _still_ hasn't been able to fix her sleep schedule. When Alejandro is about to fall asleep he can hear Heather walking up and down the hallway, clicking her flats at _3am in the mourning._

She usually wore her high heels but has been wearing flats more and more nowadays. He didn't mind though, wearing flats suited her better than any sort of high heel. She walked with as much grace as a dancer.

Thinking Alejandro suddenly remembered that Christmas was only a week away. Groaning Alejandro also remembered that his grandfather, Alano, was to be moving in. Alano wasn't here to visit his grandson _oh no_ he was only coming because it has always been a custom in the Burromuerto family, that the grandfather was to meet the fiance before marriage to "approve".

Alejandro found this tradition completely ridiculous and unnecessary, can one not marry only for love? Why need approval? Although his grandfather wouldn't really care, for as long as Alejandro could remember, his grandfather never cared for anything except for a mysterious women named... _Madeline. _Once when Alejandro was about 12, he grew curious and finally asked who this Madeline was.

When he did, his grandfather looked him straight in the eyes and said "_Mi vida_". This answer just confused Alejandro and he never asked about it again.

As he was changing into his shirt and pants he could hear a faint knock at the door. As Alejandro walked down the stairs he could hear the knocks growing louder and more frantic. Before anyone could get it, Maddie, suddenly appeared and answered it.

Maddie has been the family maid for as long as Alejandro could remember. She had just came back from her 3 week vacation and was already back to working even though Alejandro insisted she rest before she had to work again.

She has always felt like a grandmother to Alejandro, she was practically family! Besides the fact that she was always there for the Burromuerto family, their real grandmother Adriana, had left Alano long ago.

The story of what happened as Alejandro remembered it was that Alano and Adriana were forced to marry each other in order to keep power and wealth in the Burromuerto family. Soon Adriana had grown tired of their marriage and just left, leaving Alano to raise Alejandro's father.

Alejandro had always felt sorry for his abuelo, he went and married the wrong women who ended up leaving him in the end. His thoughts were interrupted by his grandfather's grunting, struggling to carry the suitcase.

As Alejandro walked down the steps, he greeted his grandfather. "Hola abuelo, how was your stay at the hotel?" Alejandro said politely trying to shake his hand. Alano didn't notice though, he seemed distracted. Sighing Alano said blankly with almost no emotion "Alejandro please lets just get this over with... where is this fiance of yours?"

As if by cue, Heather walked down the stairs yawning and stretching her arms, looking as if she had just woken up. Alano's old face brightened up when he saw Heather. "Ah well if it isn't the girl who bumped me in the hotel lobby!" "Wha-?" Heather mumbled rubbing her eyes. Chuckling Alano walked over to Heather and patted her on the back.

_Wait.. how do Heather and my abuelo know each other...? _Alejandro thought curiously.

Alano continued by saying "So you're Alejandro's fiance?" smirking happily and asked "Were you two having..?" Alano hinted raising an eyebrow. Alejandro and Heather's faces showed looks of pure horror and embarrassment, realizing what Alano was asking and said with wide eyes shouted "NO!" at the same time. Heather adding in a almost squealing voice of embarrassment "I'm 16!".

As adorable as Heather looked and sounded flustered and embarrassed, Alejandro couldn't let this continue any longer for the exact same thing was happening to him.

Blushing Alejandro went "Abuelo, this is Heather the wedding planner" and to Heather he said "Heather this is my grandfather Alano.."

"Nice to meet you Alano.." Heather muttered blushing as well. Frowning Alano didn't seem totally convinced "Are you _sure _you're not marrying her?" Alano said pointing at Heather. "She makes you act so strangely Alejandro, and you two obviously _know _each other.." Alano continued.

Wanting to make this stop Alejandro said with a pleading tone "Abuelo! Please _stop_!". Chuckling Alano went "Alright alright, It's obvious that you two aren't getting married.. but still.. you two seem quite suited for each-" "STOP IT!" Heather and Alejandro screamed out loud growing frustrated.

_Ay! My grandfather is embarrassing me!_ Alejandro thought. If it was Esmerelda that had come out, Alejandro couldn't care less. Esmerelda thought it was "cute" knowing embarrassing things about Alejandro but this is Heather.

Heather would not find it "cute" she would find it stupid and would never let Alejandro live it down.. _ever. _Besides he cannot look anything besides perfect to Heather, he wouldn't allow it!

Maddie suddenly walked into the awkward situation, she either didn't seem to know what was going on or she was trying to help. Either way Alejandro was very thankful that she managed to get Alano away from Heather and himself for a little while, ushering him into the kitchen.

As Maddie was leading Alano into the kitchen Alejandro could hear Esmerelda warmly start talking to Alano. He could tell from just the way Alano was speaking that Esmerelda was merely annoying him as she tried to suck up to him.

Heather suddenly said trying to lighten the awkward mood, "Your grandfather doesn't seem to like Esmerelda much.." Chuckling Alejandro said "Well he will have to or my family will never let him live it down. If he says "no" then he will be in a world of hurt..". A troubled and curious look spread across Heather's face.

Alejandro noticed this and growing worried asked "Heather? What's the matter?" Heather swallowed and nervously replied asking "Why _are_ you marry her anyway?"

Alejandro, surprised and eyes gone wide stood there blankly going "Uhh.." The question caught Alejandro completely off guard no doubt but he would not let Heather figure that out.

Trying his best to stay calm he went "Is someone _jealous?" _using his cocky attitude to pull it off. "What?!" Heather exclaimed. "I am **not **jealous! _Big deal _I ask a simple question and you have to turn it against me.." she said as she gestured her hands. "Well.." Alejandro went "When dealing with a emotion like _jealously_ one **must** question.. why?" he said grinning.

Heather rolled her eyes and scoffed "Right. Don't_ play_ so innocent with me Alejandro, I _know _you looked quite jealous when Ricardo and I were just talking outside" feeling confident as Alejandro's eye twitched. Alejandro's curiosity grew more and more impatient until he couldn't take any longer and gave in to ask.

"..What were you two talking about..?" Alejandro asked instantly regretting it as a evil smile spread across Heather's face. "Ha! Whose the _jealous_ one now?" Heather said proudly. "That is completely irrelevant Heather, Ricardo is an _employee, _I wouldn't want him talking badly about me or Esmerelda" Alejandro said hoping he sounded convincing enough.

Rolling her eyes again Heather said "Well I'm an employee here too, shouldn't you be worried of me saying bad stuff about you or Esmerelda as well?".

Alejandro thought for a moment but to make it more interesting.. he slowly moved towards Heather closer and closer grabbing Heather's full attention. And whispered "I know you would never speak badly of me Heather... what is there to talk badly about?" smiling smugly.

Heather slowly backed away little by little stammering "T-There are plenty of bad things you do that I _hate_" looking visibly shaken up. "Really?" Alejandro questioned, "Name three". Heather clearly wasn't expecting this from Alejandro right now and went on rambling "Well you uh.. you.. you uh..." until she fell silent cringing slightly.

Snickering Alejandro went on saying "Well I can name a couple of good things that I _love_ about you" loving as Heather started blushing again. Heather's back suddenly then met the wall trapping her in the corner with Alejandro.

"C-Could you move..?" Heather said weakly trying to push Alejandro away with one hand, not looking at him. She obviously didn't want to get caught. Alejandro, however, wouldn't move. His mind was pushing all thoughts of just what could happen if they did get caught...

He smirked as he took Heather's face in his hand. Alejandro just stood there for a minute staring into her beautiful gray eyes swirling with emotion all while his heart fluttered too quickly. Heather froze, she couldn't do anything but watch with wide eyes as Alejandro, in the heat of the moment, was slowly moving in to kiss her, his emerald and her steel gray eyes slowly starting closing as they got closer and closer.

Oh how he wanted to kiss her so badly at that moment. He wanted to kiss her and even though Heather wasn't moving he knew that Heather wanted that kiss as well. He hasn't had a proper kiss from her in so long his lips ached for hers.

They were mere centimeters away from each other. He could hear Heather's nervous breathing as the gap between them grew smaller and smaller..

But that was when Esmerelda's shouting stopped the moment. Alejandro could feel Heather gain control. She just stood there staring at Alejandro with a almost disappointed look upon her face before slipping underneath him towards the kitchen.

But Alejandro didn't move from that spot. He stood there staring straight at the spot that Heather was in just seconds ago, feeling numb all over at what almost happened. He could have won Heather back, maybe Esmerelda would see and the whole wedding be history. Maybe he could be finally happy that Heather was his..

But what really all Alejandro could think about at that moment was that Heather just left.. She didn't kiss him like he had hoped and prayed for. She just slipped from right under his fingers and left. Probably making up a story to Esmerelda why they both weren't in the kitchen earlier.

He then leaned his head against the wall and at that moment wanted to disappear. He wanted to go away. Never has a women been able to avoid a kiss from him. They either just waited until he kissed them or they would just plunge in for his kiss

_Mi amor why must you torment me so..? _Alejandro thought extremely disappointed and frustrated. He knew he could not stay in the corner forever no matter how badly he wished time has reversed itself and he had just plunged in for the kiss before Heather got away.

Swallowing up the emotions he had just felt, and with a heavy heart made his way slowly towards the kitchen.

**Heather:**

As Heather quickly turned the corner she gasped for air, her heart still beating fast. What had almost happened there? Was Alejandro really going to kiss her? Or was he just trying to mess with her again? Either way whether she liked it or not she felt all fuzzy and happy yet nervous at what just happened.

As Alejandro was moving in to kiss her, she felt her heart beating faster and faster. Did she want him to kiss her? _Yes _as much as that answer disgusted her. She really had hoped he would kiss her but she then realized that she couldn't hurt Esmerelda!

As annoying as she was, Esmerelda didn't deserve to get her heart broken by Alejandro. Not after TDWT, Heather would _not _let that happen again. She was so glad yet sad when Esmerelda stopped them and distracted Alejandro enough for Heather to escape.

As Heather walked away she could almost feel Alejandro not staring at her, but probably staring at the wall, not believing that Heather was able to resist him. Heather couldn't believe it either. She thought he was going to kiss her for sure but Esmerelda made Heather feel a little stronger and more able to resist Alejandro (although only by a small degree).

Heather knew she couldn't hide in the hallway forever so she took a deep breath and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. There was Esmerelda, Maddie, and Alano sitting at the dining table. So Heather made herself a bowl of cereal and sat next to Alano.

"Heather! Where _were _you? I called your and Alejandro's name like 15 times!" Esmerelda said exaggerating. Twitching slightly Heather said "Well we were just talking about what do to so all your family and friends know about the marriage" through her teeth slightly.

"Really? What did you guys come up with?" Esmerelda asked. Heather hesitated for a minute unsure of what to say. She opened her mouth to speak but Alejandro came in at the right moment saying nonchalantly "A Christmas ball". Esmerelda smiled happily and squealed saying "A ball? That sounds great!"

_A Christmas ball?! Damn Alejandro.. and he knows I'm going to have to plan it too! _Heather thought in dismay as Maddie and Alano liked the idea as well.

"Sounds like fun" Alano said. "Yes it would be a blast but that old ballroom we have hasn't been used in _years!_" Maddie went on knowing she would have to clean it.

This perked Heather's interest though, "You have a ballroom?" she asked. "Yes and a very nice one too" Alano replied. Heather growing curious and excited asked "Can I see it?" hoping they would oblige. Everyone looked at Heather with curious eyes. This was the first time any of them have seen Heather so happy.

"Alright then Heather, but be careful it's covered in layers of dust" Maddie warned as she grabbed a big black key from a hook and gestured Heather and the others to follow. Heather happily obeyed and excited, couldn't wait to see the ballroom with a genuine smile on her face.

Maddie noticed and pointed out "Why Heather that's the first time I've seen you so happy!" Out of the corner of her eye Heather could see Alejandro raise an eyebrow, clearly interested.

Trying to cover up Heather went "Well if the ballroom is a dusty as you guys say it is I've have to take a look, right?" hoping they fell for it. As they continued walking for what seemed like hours to Heather, Heather finally asked "How much longer Maddie?!"

"Oh calm down Heather we're almost there" Maddie answered. Heather noticed everything seemed to grow more older as they moved deeper and deeper into the east wing. The paintings showed many people, probably ancestors. The wallpaper become more intricate, showing more delicate detail. And the lights went from lamps to candle holders.

_How long has it been since people even lived in the east wing anyway? _Heather thought. It was a lot older than any other part of the house but it was also more interesting too.

But Heather's daydreaming of the east wing were abruptly stopped by Esmerelda starting to sneeze, loudly she might add. _I guess Esmerelda is allergic to dust?_

Maddie then stopped at two huge doors and told everyone they had finally made it. _Yes!_ Heather excitedly thought, she couldn't wait to see the ballroom. It couldn't be as _bad_ as Maddie said it was.

Boy was Heather wrong. The ballroom was huge no doubt, but it really was a dusty as Maddie said it was. There were also cob webs everywhere. "Here" Maddie said handing Heather and the others a cleaning mask. "Trust me you're gonna need it if you plan on walking into _that_ room" Maddie said.

Heather then tightly tied the mask around her mouth and nose. She then took a deep breath and took one step into the ballroom.

The smell was _overwhelming. __Oh god _Heather thought. She tried her best to stay calm and deal with it as she walked more slowly with each step until she was in the center of the room.

Trying to put the horrible smell out of her brain she thought to herself _If this place really can be cleaned in one week or so this could be a great place for the ball _crossing her arms.

When Heather had successfully made it out of the ballroom, she ripped the mask off and gasped for fresh air. Coughing Heather said between gasps "Maddie *gasp* was not kidding *gasp* about the dust *gasp* was she?". "I'm afraid not Heather" Alano said looking worried.

Heather's eyes were stinging from all the dust so she quickly dropped down to the ground trying to relax. Concerned Alejandro carefully lifted Heather up and told the others "I'm going to get Heather to her room, then we can figure out what to do with the ballroom". With that Alejandro started walking away with Heather in his arms.

Heather couldn't believe this was happening, or more accurately she couldn't believe she was _letting_ this happen. Still in a coughing fit Heather asked Alejandro to put her down. Alejandro just ignored the request but said "All the dust made you weak and tired, you need to relax and drink some water"

Heather still feeling dazed from the smell, retorted back "Well I don't need any help from you, like I don't_ know_ that" When in truth she hadn't known that at all. She thought maybe just relaxing for a few minutes would help her feel better but now she just felt worse and worse.

Heather slowly felt worse and worse with every passing minute as Alejandro made his way to the west wing. When they finally reached Heather's room Alejandro carefully placed Heather on the bed. He then left the room to get her a cup of water.

_Oh god that room is a health hazard _Heather thought groggily. She slowly crawled under the blankets of her bed hoping to fall asleep. But before she could Alejandro returned into the room with aspirin and a glass of water.

Alejandro tried to hand her the aspirin saying "Heather I know you must want to go to sleep but you _need _to take this". Childly Heather asked under the covers "Do I _have _to?". Heather could hear Alejandro chuckling as he answered "Yes, you _have _to".

"Ugh fine then" Heather said as she lifted her head from underneath. She then grabbed the aspirin put it into her mouth then gulped down the water. _Oh god ugh please let that make me feel better soon. _As if Alejandro was reading Heather's mind he reassured her saying "Don't worry you'll be feeling fine in an hour or so".

Feeling grateful Heather muttered "Thanks" even though it was very unlike her to show gratitude, Heather was grateful. Though Heather instantly regretted it when Alejandro slightly surprised said "What's this? Heather is being _nice _to me?" smiling with his cocky grin.

"I am most honored to be thanked by you" placing a hand over his heart. Rolling her eyes Heather placed her head on her pillow again and closed her eyes showing Alejandro that she wanted him to leave.

Alejandro did not leave. He just sat there for a few more minutes. _What is he doing? Isn't he going to leave? _Eyes still closed Heather could hear Alejandro get up but instead of leaving right away, he slowly got closer to Heather's face.

Heather started blushing, and prayed that he couldn't tell. He then leaned in and kissed Heather on her forehead. This caught Heather off guard, and she just lay there eyes still closed as Alejandro pulled away and went on stroking her cheek before turning to leave.

When the door shut Heather just lay there, blushing way too much. _That.. why did he do that?_ It was really sweet that he went and got her the medicine and the water. She could feel her head clearing up too but what about the kiss on her forehead? Why did she let him do that?!

Heather hated to admit it but she really liked it. It sent shivers down her spine, especially when he stroked her cheek.

Laying there Heather just kept thinking about what happened until she actually fell asleep.

When she did wake up her head felt heavy. Groaning she got up and walked to the bathroom mirror. When she looked at herself she saw that she was unintentionally still blushing. _Really? How the hell is that even possible?_

She yawned walking out and sitting at her chair. She then opened up her laptop to check how everyone has been doing. What she got was really not surprising at all.

Before Heather left, she had asked that Gwen watch her cat. _"Really? All you want me to do is watch a cat?" Gwen asked clearly surprised for such an easy task. "Be careful, trust me, you may think it's easy but just wait and see" Heather warned. Laughing Gwen went "I think I can deal with a cat Heather, especially one like yours". "Fine fine, just do not tell me I didn't warn you" Heather said playfully._

Looking through her emails, she could see that Gwen had left at least 5 emails about Bart. But by far the funniest one was : Okay Heather what planet did your cat come from cuse it sure isn't Earth! For god sake's he's been meowing in the bathroom for 4 straight hours! How do I make it stop?!

Laughing to herself Heather wrote up a reply email saying : Did you leave the window open? Trust me he wouldn't dare step out the window but he loves the view it has. From now on just keep the window open and he should stop meowing.

Clicking the send icon, Heather snickered to herself. Poor Gwen! Gwen should have known that someone like Heather would naturally have a high maintenance cat!

Feeling better Heather stretched her arms and legs before she headed out the door. When she did the first thing she noticed was how.. _quiet_ it was.. Usually Esmerelda would be talking, loudly, on the phone. Or she would be blasting a hairdryer. Either way the house is usually filled with some noise made by Esmerelda.

Walking down the steps, Heather could hear Maddie in the kitchen and since she seemed to be the only one here, Heather went up and asked her where everyone went.

Maddie replied with "Oh well Esmerelda wanted to show Alano Spain and made him and Alejandro come with her to some shopping mall" _A shopping mall? How can that possibly represent a whole country? _Honestly Esmerelda could be Lindsay's sister sometimes.

Sighing Heather said "Well if it's just us two I guess I'll just travel around Bracelona for a while". Running back into her room Heather fixed her hair, put on another sun dress, this one being yellow. When she was ready, she grabbed her bag and shouted before she left "If anyone asks where I went just tell them I'll be back be back soon, okay?" "Alright" Maddie shouted back.

_Well what should I do? This could either be very boring or very interesting. _Heather thought walking down the pebble road when she suddenly realized it would be a lot easier to go through the employee entrance.

Going around the back and turning left, Heather found the door and began to turn the handle when she spotted Ricardo pruning a bush. _Ricardo is a local right? Maybe he can show me around! __  
_

Shouting Heather said "Hey Ricardo!", Ricardo heard Heather and turned his head to look at her, smiling. Ricardo then put down the pruning shear and ran up to Heather.

"Hey Heather! Going out?" Ricardo asked. "Yeah I was wondering if you would show me around? Everyone but Maddie is gone" Heather asked. Thinking Ricardo said "Sure why not? Come on I'll show you some great stuff you can find locally here, _no_ tourist allowed"

Heather was relieved they wouldn't have to hang around some dumb tourist sight while a man is wearing a stupid flower shirt, and snapping a photo at everything he saw. Walking for 30 minutes, they made their way to a little bakery.

"Oh you'll love this Heather! Wait here!" Ricardo shouted as he ran inside. _Today isn't as bad as I thought it would be.._ Heather thought as Ricardo ran back with bread.

"Here you go" Ricardo said handing her the bread. "What is this?" Heather asked curiously. It looked strange, very soft yet firm, and smelled spicy and sweet. "It's a local bread my grandmother makes", pointing he said "That's her shop, the one I just ran into".

"Am I going to like it?" Heather asking growing skeptical just looking at it. Raising an eyebrow Ricardo said "Are you going to disrespect my grandmother's bread making? Come one just eat some" playfully grinning.

Rolling her eyes Heather said "Whatever I'll have some of your grandmother's weird bread ugh" as she took a bite. When she did she was really impressed, the bread was soft and chewy but the nuts made it crunchy. It wasn't only the smell but the tastes were slightly spicy with plenty of sweetness.

Heather didn't know why but she spoke a little Spanish saying "Dios mio". Yes the bread was _that _good. Ricardo nodded his head saying "_Now _you see why I was offended when you questioned my grandmother's baking skills?" "Okay okay I take it **all** back" Heather said taking another bite.

"Well I'm glad you like the bread so much but an hour is as long as I can have as a break, we better hurry back" Ricardo urged pulling Heather down the sidewalk. A few minutes passed until Ricardo looked at Heather. He looked very nervous about something. Playing with his necklace, Ricardo asked looking at Heather, "H-Heather can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" Heather said not really paying attention, she was still eating some of the amazing bread. "Look this is really important and I need your _full_ attention when I ask you this.." Ricardo said seriously. Surprised Heather turned to look at Ricardo, he was acting strange and nervous.. _I wonder what's wrong?_

**Author's Note: **Oopsy daisy! I left all of you on a cliff hanger :D What will happen next?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Last time I left you guys at the cliffhanger of what Ricardo was asking Heather.. well now you guys get to find out! Enjoy C:

**Heather:**

_I wonder what's wrong?_ Heather thought curiously as Ricardo nervously played with his necklace fearing she may already know the answer. He then took a deep breath, probably to help him speak more clearly, and asked hesitantly "Heather.. you know Esmerelda right?-".

Heather rolled her eyes and sighed with relief as she thought _This is what he was so nervous to ask me? _In truth Heather feared that Ricardo was going to ask her out. Which would have been painfully awkward since Heather never liked Ricardo like _that, _and of course she would have to go and break Ricardo's heart too, which would be no fun. But it didn't hurt that Alejandro was a little jealous from all of it.

Smiling at Ricardo, Heather knew _exactly_ why he was asking about Esmerelda so nervously. So she stated knowingly "You love Esmerelda don't you?" raising an eyebrow. Heather watched Ricardo, feeling very amused as his face went from nervous to shock in matter of seconds as he tried saying "W-What? No that was not.. I..." until he fell silent for a few minutes thinking of an excuse. Sighing he gave up and just accepted defeat saying "Okay you got me.. yes I love Esmerelda..".

Ricardo then went on telling Heather how they had first met, and he almost instantly fell in love with her. She didn't seem to know how much she meant to him so he was just her "friend" helping her get the guys she liked. And eventually getting hired as their gardener so he could be even closer to her.

Laughing Heather smirked saying "Well well, looks like someone is in _love_" making fun of Ricardo. "Eh!" Ricardo exclaimed, and then realizing that he had just told Heather everything, practically started begging "Promise me you will _not _tell Esmerelda what I just told you alright?!".

Heather just evilly smiled saying "Well when you're an _ice queen_... you can never be too sure, right?" loving that she was messing with him. "I take that back! You aren't an ice queen okay?! Just **don't **tell Esmerelda.. please!" Ricardo pleaded almost getting on his knees.

"Okay okay! Just get up, I don't need people staring at us.." Heather muttered pulling Ricardo up on his own two feet. _This is a lot of fun _Heather thought. She hasn't been able to (possibly) blackmail someone since TDWT and she missed the feeling of power and fear.

God, the way Ricardo talks of Esmerelda reminded her all too much of a certain short, brown-haired guy with a chip in his tooth who was obsessed with Gwen.

When Ricardo got up on his own two feet again, Heather said "Okay so you love Esmerelda, what's the problem?". Looking at Heather with disbelief Ricardo said "You're kidding, right? Have you _forgotten_ that she and Alejandro are getting married?! And plus you're the one _making _the wedding!" exclaiming the last part.

_Ooo that's right.. _Heather thought. How could she get Esmerelda and Ricardo together? Heather started grinning as she thought of a _perfect_ way. "Ricardo.. how would you like to attend to the Christmas ball?". Ricardo clearly confused went "The what now?" not too sure what Heather was asking.

_Really? _Heather though sarcastically. For someone whose always around the house, he sure didn't get news of anything fast.

"The Christmas ball is going to be a dance I'll have to host for Alejandro and Esmerelda" Heather explained. "You think you might be interested in going?" Heather asked. Heather couldn't go and tell Ricardo _what_ the ball was for or else he might not come and there is no way she was letting Ricardo chicken out.

Ricardo realizing where Heather was going with this, nodded grinning but after a minute of thinking, he frowned saying "Yeah but shouldn't I go with a date? And I can't very well go with Esmerelda".

Heather began to think, _That would be a problem.. but there is no way we could find him a date so fast- _Heather paused, and unfortunately knew the answer. _Oh god the nice things I do for some people.._ Speaking up Heather suggested "Well then I guess we'll have to go together..". Ricardo understanding what Heather was saying went "Oh, uh I guess so yeah.. but this is _not_ a date _date_ okay? We're going as just friends.." trying not to be awkward, he certainly wasn't crazy about the idea.

"Yeah.. well then, but _don't worry_ I'll figure out a way for you and Esmerelda to talk privately later" Heather reassured. I_f Alejandro finds out.. _Heather began to think before shaking her head, trying **not** to think about it. The rest of the walk was a little awkward for both Heather and Ricardo. They both made occasional small talk but couldn't keep it going for long enough and eventually just walked silently together.

When they made it into mansion property, Heather and Ricardo said their goodbyes as Ricardo headed towards the tool shed and Heather headed towards the front door. As Heather used her key to unlock the front door, she could hear people talking from inside the house. _I guess they came back early.._ Heather thought.

When Heather walked in she could see that Alejandro had bought Esmerelda at least 40 pieces of clothing. _Of course Esmerelda would do nothing but shop at a **mall**_ Heather thought as she rolled her eyes. After a few minutes of just standing in the kitchen with everyone, no one seemed to notice her there so Heather started to turn around and go up to her room.

But Esmerelda noticed Heather walking away and practically shouted "Hey Heather! Where have you been?!". Noticing her dress Esmerelda also said "I really like that sun dress! Yellow is a really good color for you". Heather felt a little embarrassed now that everyone was looking at her in her stupid dress.

Before Heather could say anything, especially that she _hated_ the color yellow, Esmerelda pulled Heather away from the others. Surprised Heather followed Esmerelda as she turned the corner. When it seemed like no one could hear them Esmerelda went "Okay Heather, I _know _you're planning our ball and everything which is** great** but you really should to get a date! I mean you deserve to have fun. Maybe I should call up one of my guy friends or..?" Esmerelda asked waiting for Heather's answer.

Before Heather could speak, she could see out of the corner of her eye, _Alejandro_ sticking his head into the hallway raising his eyebrow at her and Esmerelda, clearly interested. Thinking, Heather knew that she couldn't say that she had gotten a date now.

Esmerelda had noticed Heather staring at something from behind her and turned her head asking "What are you looking at-?". But Alejandro's reflexes were surprisingly fast and he ducked out of sight before Esmerelda had even turned her head.

Turning her attention to Heather again, Esmerelda went on saying "I know you don't need a date though, and I really don't want to make you but I can't just leave you all alone the entire night!". She actually started choking up as if she was feeling sorry for Heather.

Heather would _not _have any of that, so to make Esmerelda's sniffling stop, Heather went "Actually yes I did get a date for the Christmas ball" feeling better that Esmerelda stopped her sobbing but instantly regretting it as when Alejandro popped his head out again, he looked hurt and shocked.

Heather then mentally slapped herself. _Why did I say that?! _Heather thought as she could see Alejandro tense up. "Really?" Esmerelda asked excited, "That's great! Who is he?". Heather was too busy still looking at Alejandro and unintentionally said "Ricardo".

Time seemed to slow down when Heather realized exactly what she had just said and thought _Please tell me that Alejandro didn't hear that!_ hoping he hadn't been paying attention. But as Heather continued watching Alejandro, she could see the he had definitely been listening, look angrier and more hurt realizing who her "date" was.

_Alejandro was already jealous of Ricardo for just talking to me! And now he knows I'm going to the ball with him too.._ Heather thought as she looked at Esmerelda again.

What Heather saw came as a complete, and utter shock to her. Instead of Esmerelda's usual happy face, she looked too stunned to speak, eyes wide. Esmerelda was actually too shocked to speak for once. Heather fearing something had happened to Esmerelda started going "Uh? Esmerelda? Are you okay?" waving her hand in Esmerelda's face. Esmerelda snapped out of whatever trance she was stuck in and hesitantly muttered "R-Ricardo? That's.. that's really great".

If Heather didn't know any better, she would say that Esmerelda was actually _faking _a smile. As Esmerelda walked away looking distracted Heather still stood there completely shocked at Esmerelda's negative reaction.

_Esmerelda didn't seem too happy when I said I was going to the ball with Ricardo.. Is it possible that **she**_ _loves him too? _Heather thought. A smile creeping up her face, if that was true, then did _she_ have some good news for Ricardo.

Heather was about to turn around and start looking outside for him when she felt a strong hand grab her wrist firmly. She gulped nervously even though she knew _exactly_ who it was.

Heather was then spun around, and she found herself too close to a pair of glowing green, emerald eyes with a angry squint to go with them. Holding her by her shoulders firmly, Alejandro stood right in front of her. _Oh no _Heather thought nervously as she was now face-to-face with a very jealous and angry spaniard.

"What?" Alejandro growled pausing for emphasize before angrily saying "Why on earth are you going to the ball with _him?_".

Heather felt scared and weak staring into his eyes and all she could muster out "W-Well because uh.." until she just fell silent, not looking at him. She can't say why! It would ruin everything for Ricardo. So in hope of leaving Alejandro speechless, Heather swallowed her fear, as she said as confidently as she could "Well everyone whose going has a date right? No way I am going to be left out.." almost unable to say the last part.

Heather could see Alejandro's angry gaze turn into.. was it regret? Heather couldn't tell for sure but before Alejandro could reply to Heather's answer, Ricardo knocked on the door. Heather realized that Alejandro was distracted for a few seconds, and was able to wiggle herself free to open the door.

"Hey!" Ricardo said as Heather opened the door for him. When he noticed that she wasn't looking too happy he said growing worried "Hey Heather? What's wrong?". "What? Oh nothing just..." Heather said as she turned her head back to look at Alejandro, he just stood there looking dumbly at her. "Can I talk to you outside real quick?" Heather quickly said as she pushed Ricardo outside before he could say anything.

When they were both outside, Heather let out a sigh of relief, one more second of looking into Alejandro's eyes and she would have probably been kissing him. She was so glad but a little irritated Ricardo interrupted them. Yet something was bugging her now. Why did he look like he regrets something? Was he going to ask her to the ball? _What am I thinking? That would probably never happen.. _she thought secretly hoping that last part wasn't true.

Ricardo then asked "Okay what did you want to tell me Heather?". So Heather went on explaining how unhappy and shocked Esmerelda seemed when Heather had told her that she was going to the ball with Ricardo.

Grinning like crazy Ricardo asked happily "Really? She didn't like that we're going together?". _Well Esmerelda's not the only one.. _Heather thought as images of Alejandro's hurt look filled her mind.

"This is _great_!" Ricardo said completely happy. "Hey, maybe let's keep playing the jealousy card and who knows! Esmerelda could finally be _mine!_" Ricardo said triumphantly, raising his arms up.

"Whoa there flower boy, we can _not_ play the jealousy card!" Heather exclaimed. "..Why not? It's working isn't it?" Ricardo asked frowning curiously as why Heather wasn't ready to cooperate.

Shuddering Heather remembered how Alejandro had acted that first time, and this time he was very angry. She really didn't _want _to play to jealousy card, but Ricardo was her friend and he loves Esmerelda. Plus Heather wouldn't mind if Esmerelda blew this whole wedding thing up too._  
_

Sighing Ricardo said "Okay fine we won't play the jealousy card okay? But how I am going to get Esmerelda's attention?..". Heather then said "No, we'll play the jealousy card but not _too_ much okay? Let's not go crazy here." hoping Ricardo wouldn't ask why.

Ricardo surprised that Heather was actually going to help, grinned stupidly and said "Oh Heather you have just made me the happiest man alive!" getting on one knee like he was proposing.

Laughing at Ricardo for being a idiot Heather replied with "But of course! Now.. get _up!_ You look so stupid.". Laughing out loud Heather smiled evilly, it was fun that she could insult Ricardo without him really caring.

_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.. and having Alejandro pay attention to me wouldn't be so bad either if he didn't get so.. ugh _Heather thought. To think she was actually _scared_ of Alejandro.

**Alejandro:**

When Esmerelda had tried to take Heather away from the others, naturally Alejandro had to follow. As he crept closer and closer to Esmerelda and Heather, he could hear Esmerelda start talking to Heather about getting a date.

As Esmerelda suggested calling one of her friends to go with Heather, Alejandro was foolish enough to reveal himself in front of Heather. Heather unfortunately saw and stared at him. When Esmerelda had noticed Heather wasn't paying attention Alejandro quickly pulled his head in. After a few minutes of listening, he heard Esmerelda talking to Heather again, but now Esmerelda was actually _crying _as if she pitied Heather.

Alejandro didn't like that one bit, he couldn't believe that Esmerelda was pitying Heather, if anything, it should be the other way around. Heather needed no pity! She was strong and beautiful. And there was no way he was going to let Heather get a date either. Alejandro had been planning on taking Heather out to see Barcelona with him the night of the ball. It could very romantic and maybe they could finally share a kiss..

Pulling his head back out into the open, he heard Heather say "Actually yes I did get a date for the Christmas ball". It felt like a punch in the stomach when she spoke those words. She is going to the ball? _She has a date?! _And just when he didn't think it could get _any_ worse, that was when he heard Esmerelda ask who it was.

_No _He thought _Please do **not **say it is-_ "Ricardo" Heather blurted out. Alejandro could feel rage and pain take over his body as he just stood there, showing his face. He could see that Heather regretted saying that and when she looked at Alejandro again, her eyes went wide and she looked away, trying only to focus on Esmerelda.

Alejandro was now feeling angrier and jealous as he stared more and more at Heather, thinking about that Ricardo was her date and not him.. Ricardo didn't _deserve_ Heather, not as a date. Obviously there **had** to be a reason why Heather would _ever_ go on a date with him. Heather in _love_ with Ricardo? Ridiculous! But then again he wasn't too sure.. and it was that doubt that made him angrier still.

Why couldn't he be able to tell?! Heather should only love him! As doubtful as he was, his arrogance helped him calm down. Heather must have another reason for attending the ball with _him._ But even so he didn't like it at _all._

When Esmerelda had walked away, he saw that Heather was quickly turning around and trying to escape outside. _You're not getting away easily mi amor.. _Alejandro thought. In two short strides, he managed to grab Heather's wrist with ease, he could feel Heather tense up.

When he had spun her around in his general direction, Heather was looking at him with big, beautiful yet frightened eyes. He could hear her slightly whimper which made Alejandro feel bad. But that feeling only last for a second as Alejandro said in a almost animal growl. "What?" he then paused trying to form words in his mind.

Looking into Heather's eyes wasn't helping him think straight, yet he was still able to spit out a sentence with so much emotion and force in them as he said "Why on earth are you going to the ball with _him?_". Heather started gulping as she tried to muster "W-Well because uh.." until she just fell silent. Swallowing, Heather said confidently, which surprised Alejandro "Well everyone whose going has a date right? No way I am going to be left out.." almost mumbling the last part.

Of course! Heather isn't going to the ball with Ricardo because she _wants _to. She just didn't want to feel "left out" so she was taking a friend. But that didn't reassure the fact that Heather had called Ricardo her "date".

Alejandro looked regretfully at Heather, Heather noticed and stared right into his eyes and possibly into his soul. Alejandro was about to say "Why not go to the ball with.. _me?_" suggestively even though he knew that couldn't happen. But Ricardo knocked loudly on the door distracting Alejandro and making him lose focus as Heather had escaped his grasp for the second time.

Alejandro felt hurt when Heather just glanced at him one last time before closing the door behind her and talking with Ricardo outside. Alejandro then suddenly felt weak and almost fell to his knees. He couldn't believe it, Heather was actually making Alejandro feel insecure and weak.

He choked up as he tried to get up, regaining his posture. He did all that just for Heather to _look _at him. Is there no limit as what she makes Alejandro do for her? Alejandro didn't care though. He would do anything for Heather as much as he hated to admit it. But.. Alejandro had no weakness! He was indestructible! ..Wasn't he? But why does he feel so weak and helpless? Alejandro cringed as he knew the answer: she _was _his weakness.

She made him do things and feel things he would probably never actually do in his right mind. But then again.. she made him _lose _his mind.

Alejandro brushed dust off his shirt, and when he felt strong enough, he was about to reach over and turn the door knob. But he could hear someone on the other end start to turn it instead. _I swear if it's Ricardo I am going to- _Alejandro angrily thought. But Heather's smiling face walked into the house instead.

She immediately stopped smiling when she saw Alejandro still standing there. Alejandro felt disappointed that Heather stopped smiling, she look quite lovely. And he didn't like the fact that she stopped smiling because of him just standing there.

Before Alejandro could say or do anything, Heather quickly ran passed him and up the stairs. Alejandro stood there dumbly for a few more minutes as her face filled his mind.

Alejandro then sighed and walked up the steps, up to her door. Knocking, Alejandro went "Heather? Please just come out I need to talk to you.." almost painfully mustering out that sentence. There was no reply, so Alejandro impatiently swung the door open. Heather wasn't in her room.

Raising his eyebrow, Alejandro wondered where Heather was. _If she's not in her room.. where could she have gone? _He wondered. He thought as logically as he could and he suddenly remembered the one other room that she was very interested in.

_Has she gone mad?! The last time she went in there she had a crazy allergic reaction! _He grunted as he took off into the east wing. In a matter of minutes he could see the doors of the ballroom, opened.

The first thing he noticed was a draft coming from the room. _Was Heather actually able to get a window open? _Alejandro thought starting to panic. But as he got closer and closer to the entrance, he could see that some parts of the ballroom were actually clean. As he looked down towards the center he could see that Heather had changed into shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was tied up into a bun.

Heather was watching Maddie on both knees wiping something up. She looked very uncomfortable watching Maddie struggle, arms crossed and her eye twitching. Alejandro then saw Heather stamp her foot frustrated and help Maddie up.

Still looking mad she made Maddie take a break on the couch that they had brought in. Heather then made sure Maddie was comfortable before she grabbed the mop and starting wiping the floor. Heather wore a sour look on her face as if she was being made to do this even though she voluntarily did it.

_Perhaps Heather is not as evil as I thought she was.. _Alejandro thought surprised that Heather would help Maddie like this. As much as Alejandro loved Heather for being evil, he found himself very attracted to her being nice and helpful.

He then threw on a cocky smile as he made his way down the stairs towards the dance floor. He stood back for a few minutes, arms crossed, still wearing his cocky grin as he watched Heather still mopping up.

When Heather looked up, she saw his cocky smile and rolled her eyes as she started mopping in a new area. Interesting enough, she didn't look up as much she she previously had.

_So she thinks working hard will distract her from me? _Alejandro thought very amused at Heather's attempt. Maddie had seen Alejandro walk in so she had left in a matter of minutes to give them some privacy.

"There" Heather said looking up, body turned completely away from Alejandro. She looked quite satisfied with the work she had made and spun around beginning to say "How does it look Mad-". Before realizing Maddie had left her alone with Alejandro. Heather then rolled her eyes and shook her head, as she made a attempt to leave.

Alejandro wouldn't allow it though for he grabbed Heather's hand spinning her into his arms. Heather looked shocked as she found herself in his arms and was trying to wiggle free but no avail. Alejandro had a strong grip on Heather and wasn't going to let her go so easily.

Smiling at Heather, Alejandro began to lead Heather into a waltz on a dance floor. "What are you doing?" Heather asked almost growling, looking very annoyed. Innocently Alejandro replied with "What's the matter Heather? I'm merely trying out the dance floor" watching Heather glare at him, not speaking.

Alejandro had made a good yet unnecessary point much to Heather's dismay, or Heather just liked dancing with Alejandro. Either way Heather just bite her lip as Alejandro continued to dance with her in hand.

Alejandro was enjoying himself extremely, Heather was such a graceful dancer, and Alejandro liked having her so close to him. He just stared into her beautiful gray eyes as his body already knew how to dance the waltz perfectly. Heather's body already knew the waltz as well as Alejandro did and soon it didn't even feel like dancing anymore. It was so natural for both of them, it felt as simple as breathing yet felt as complicated as the mind itself.

But they both eventually grew tired and had to stop dancing which disappointed both of them. As they both just stood there catching their breath, Alejandro thought of how amazing it felt dancing with Heather. Her body fit with his body as well as a puzzle making things very pleasant.

Alejandro's heart was racing rapidly, and he could feel a drop of sweat glide down this face. Even his breathing was heavy and quick. How could something like dancing tire Alejandro out so quickly? It seemed that whenever he does anything with Heather, it made him feel more tired than it should.

Heather though was just as tired as Alejandro, and was breathing heavily and quickly. When Alejandro could breath more normally, he said "You are quite the dancer" smiling at her longingly. Heather looked up at Alejandro and muttered "You're not so bad yourself.." almost blushing.

Alejandro was very pleased that Heather enjoyed their dance as much as he did. Looking around the ballroom, Alejandro was very impressed that Maddie was able to clean up so much in mere hours.

Looking back at Heather, Alejandro said "Maddie did a great job cleaning up most of the dust in here..". Suddenly what had happened when Alejandro first looked in here entered his mind again.

Clearing his throat, Alejandro asked "So why did you suddenly make Maddie rest on the couch while you go and mop?" trying not to sound interested when he really was curious.

Heather taken back by his question, went "You saw that..?" cringing a little. "Yes I did Heather" Alejandro answered, "Why did you? I thought you cared for no one and would _never_ help someone" meaning every word of it.

Heather frowned a little while stammering to say "W-Well Maddie was taking too long! I could probably clean it faster if Maddie just showed me how.." not looking at him anymore.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow at Heather and chuckled saying "Come now, it's okay if the great and evil Heather helps people in need once and a while. That doesn't make you any less of the evil person I know you to be. You were being nice and polite, which I think is cute of you to do. Unless you like to help people now..?"._  
_

He watched very amused as Heather started blushing, while raising her eyebrows as if to say that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. Heather then said in response "Hey now! I am _still _a evil person, remember that Alejandro. I was _not _being nice because I like to help people!" trying to glare at Alejandro. But Alejandro could tell that Heather was clearly lying._  
_

Almost laughing Alejandro said "So Heather has gone a little soft has she..?" enjoying the look of disbelief that spread across Heather's face only confirming what Alejandro said was true. _She is so cute when she tries to lie to me.. _Alejandro thought.

Watching Heather try to lie about something that was obviously true was fun. She looked adorable blushing and acting frustrated. Chuckling Alejandro then picked up a mop, surprising Heather and helped her clean the rest of the floor, enjoying her company.

But after a few minutes, the question he had been thinking in his mind was itching at him. Eventually he gave in and huffed out a tired sigh as he said "Why are you going to the dance with Ricardo..?". Alejandro watched as Heather tensed up, gripping the mop handle harder. She clearly didn't want to answer the question.

But she let out a sigh and replied with "It's no big deal.. we're only going as friends.." carefully saying each word. In his mind he was relieved, that was as much as Alejandro needed to know so that he wouldn't have to worry about something happening.

As the rest of the day continued, they talked and laughed together while mopping. Alejandro was surprised he was enjoying working like this, he Alejandro Burromuerto was _working_ though it was all just so he could talk to Heather.

After about 2 hours or so, Heather had fallen asleep on the couch. Alejandro didn't want to disturb her slumber so he just picked her up and carried her out of the ballroom.

Walking down the hallway, Alejandro stared at Heather's face as she slept. Her features weren't forced glares or fake smiles. Nothing but a peaceful look on her face. Then she started stirring in Alejandro's arms, surprising Alejandro as she just nuzzled into his chest smiling.

Alejandro felt explosions of happiness, and his heart began to flutter again as Heather just nuzzled more and more. He hated that he would have to put her to bed, too soon as he had already made it to the west wing.

Could he just take her into his room..? _No. __I am a gentleman! I can't do that.. especially with Esmerelda living here.. And how would Heather react being in a bed with me? _All of these thoughts filled his mind as he just gave up.

Shaking his head, as much as Alejandro wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He would have to let Heather sleep in her own bed tonight.

So with regret weighing him down, he placed Heather into her bed and placed the blankets on top of her. And of course, he kissed her on her forehead all the while staring at her face. Only this time he knew that Heather was asleep for sure. Last time he knew that Heather was still awake, yet she still let him kiss her forehead all the while blushing.

As a joke and because he wanted to, he snuck in once in a while on Heather to check up on her and to kiss her on the forehead again. And each time she would blush in her sleep. It was _m__uy lindo..  
_

Chuckling Alejandro snuck out and closed the door behind him. Knowing that he and Heather could dance so beautifully together, he was suddenly very excited for the ball to arrive..

**Author's Note: **Well here you go! I'm pretty sure a lot of you guys knew that Ricardo and Heather would "go out" somehow. I think that making Ricardo in love with Esmerelda was an interesting touch. But I have to admit Heather is a little OOC, but I believe she isn't as cruel as she was in the game so.. she's slightly nicer (still trying to hide it though) I do believe this is the biggest chapter I've made so far.. so Happy New Years everyone!


End file.
